Who We Are
by uncorazonquebrado
Summary: Set after Blair leaves Chuck in 2x01. "I am Chuck Bass...I am a womanizer, the true meaning of the word. I do not beg..."
1. I Am Chuck Bass

**I am Chuck Bass**

I can get any woman I want - however I want her – anytime and every time. I am a womanizer, the true meaning of the word.

_I do not beg, or plead out to a girl__ to stay with me. Reaching for her hand, struggling to find the right words_.

**I**** am Chuck Bass**

I kick women out of my bed or leave them sitting in bars when I am done or just not interested enough.

_I do not get left behind,__ standing alone, watching the car as it drives away._

**I**** am Chuck Bass**

I have no regrets.

_I do not __stand frozen to the ground, aching for things to have gone differently. Wishing I could turn back time, do it differently._

**I**** am Chuck Bass**

I brush people off on a regular basis, not giving a damn about what they want. Annoyed by their attempts to strike a conversation with me.

_I do not sit alone i__n a corner drinking myself numb, wishing someone would come and talk to me. Distract me from my thoughts and the tightness in my chest._

**I**** am Chuck Bass**

I rarely leave a function without company for the night. If I do, it is only because no one met my standards. And then there is always someone just a phone call away.

_I do not leave alone__, knowing that the only company I want is out of reach. Busy keeping someone else company. Wincing at the thought of her lips pressing against his. _

**I am Chuck Bass**

People envy me, wish that they were me and are jealous of me. I have it all.

_I do not get jealous of someone to the point where it hurts. Green __claws ripping my insides apart_.

**I**** am Chuck Bass**

My limo is a part of my image. An important part and a part that I like. The spacious interior, the dim lights and the leather seats.

_I do not sit there__ hating the emptiness of the backseat. Thinking about a night a long time ago, thinking that it was the best limo ride I have ever experienced. A pained smile on my lips as I do._

**I**** am Chuck Bass**

Everyone knows I have no feelings, I have no heart.

_I do not ride home alone, my breath sticking in my throat, heart aching._

**I**** am Chuck Bass**

I have been drinking for years, and I am fucking good at being drunk. I can handle my drink and tell one single malt from the other.

_I do not sway, or stumble up the stairs to the summerhouse__ from emptying the limo's mini bar. I do not trip over the threshold as I enter through the front door, nearly falling over. And I certainly do not throw up after finally managing to get up the stairs to my bathroom._

**I am Chuck Bass**

Women drunk dial me constantly. Trying to ease their way back into my bed, pathetic attempts to get a second go. And I screen their calls.

_I do not __lie on my back on the floor of my bathroom with my head spinning. Drunk dialling a certain brunette. __Only to have the call go straight to voicemail_

**I**** am Chuck Bass**

I have a way with words. I can sell you anything, charm and offend, seduce and destroy.

_I do not slur__, stutter or trail off mid sentence when I leave a message on a voicemail. Her voicemail._

**I am Chuck Bass**

And I am fucking good at it.

_I do not wish I could be someone else. Someone older, __blonder, taller__._

**I am Chuck Bass**

I will never change, get the fuck over it or get out. I do not get butterflies. I do not fall for anyone.

_But if I would__ change - if I could - it would only be because of one person. I would change for her. I think I already have. And if I fell for someone it would be for her. I know I already have. I fell and I am still falling_

**I am Chuck Bass**

**...**

**But s****he is Blair Waldorf**

* * *

_Comments/thoughts/reviews make my day!_


	2. He is Chuck Bass

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I forgot to mention that earlier._

_So, yet again a one-shoot turns multi-chaptered. I aim to please, and it's the perfect excuse not to write the next chapter on my other story that I am totally struggling with at the moment ;) _

_Hope you like it, reviews make me smile!_

**

* * *

**

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

He is a womanizer, a playboy and everything in between. And he takes pride in it. He gets whoever he wants and then leaves them when he is finished. Once and never again, that is what any woman can expect from him.

_He came back to me, over and over again. And it was I__ that left him for Nate. But I did come back, even if I am constantly trying to figure out why._

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

He is not interested in monogamy – he does not know the meaning of the word. And he is not a romantic.

_But he held a speech about true love__ while looking at me the entire time. Told me that he wanted to be with me and kissed me ever so softly. Talked about taking it slow, getting everything right this time._

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

Everyone knows he has no feelings, he has no heart.

_If I thought he did I was obviously delusional. Even when I could feel it beating against my chest._

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

Scheming and deceiving are his specialties. You should not trust him. If you do, be prepared to regret it later.

_I did trust him, and I learned the hard way that you really should not - ever. He will __have you waiting for him on a helipad before you know it. _

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

He is conniving, smug and a heinous basshole. And he has this way of looking at you from across the room. Looking in a way that can make you feel like creeping out of your own skin to avoid his piercing stare.

_He is not honest, sincere or scared. __He does not look at you with a sad expression on his face. Reaching for your hand._

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

He never apologizes to anyone or tries to justify something - he never feels the need to. He makes no excuses for who he is or what he does. He has no regrets

_He __apologized, at least in his own way. He looked me in the eyes and said that he regretted leaving me. That he made a mistake._

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

He does not plead or beg. I have never heard him say the word please to anyone without saying it in a mocking, superior way.

_He begged me not to leave.__ He looked me straight in the eyes and begged me not to, told me that he did not want me to. But I did, I left him standing there. _

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

He does not "do" voicemail. As a matter of fact he rarely calls anybody except for Nate, his PI or his father. Ordinary people have to settle for texts.

_H__e has called me a million times during this summer. And I screen his calls every time, even when my fingers ache to press that green button. Even when I have to throw the phone out of reach to prevent myself from doing so. But he has never left a message on my voicemail, until now._

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

He has a way with words. He can charm and seduce, offend and destroy – hardly changing the tone of his voice. He always has a smart comeback line and he is never speechless.

_He does not slur, stutter or trail off mid sentence - at least not without me covering his mouth with mine__ to shut him up – until now_.

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

He learned a long time ago to hold his drink. Or should I say drink_s_. He does not loose his poise, not even after a whole night knocking down scotch.

_But he sounds __exhausted and confused on the voicemail he just left me. Exhausted, confused and completely wasted. _

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

And he is good at it. He will never change, everybody knows that. He does not get butterflies. He does not fall for anyone.

_But I am starting to think that maybe he has. Maybe he has changed just like I have__. Maybe he did actually fall just like I did; maybe he did actually have butterflies back then when he claimed to._

**He**** is Chuck Bass**

…

**I am Blair Waldorf**


	3. I Am Blair Waldorf

**I am Blair Waldorf**

I am UES royalty. I have the perfect life. Dating a real Lord with an accent is perfect. James is perfect.

_Why does he have to be so boring? Why can he not be __exciting, or ironic or keep me constantly on my toes? Why can he not be more like him?_

**I am Blair Waldorf**

I have dreamed about my fairytale romance my whole life. I always believed that my Prince Charming would come and sweep me off my feet. And he would be perfect, everything would be perfect.

_I never planned on falling for the villain. And I certainly did not plan on __feeling the need to come to his rescue. _

**I am Blair Waldorf**

I scheme and I lie when necessary. And I am good at it.

_So why is it that I tell James some stupid__ excuse for why I have to leave, finding it strange that he can honestly believe what I am saying?_

**I am Blair Waldorf**

I am the Ice Queen. I do not care.

_I am not worried about him - that is not the reason I left James. I am not going to go look for him._

**I am Blair Waldorf**

I do not run after boys, there is no one that would dare have me running after him.

_Still I have my driver take me to his house. I might have left, but I am running back to him, worrying about him._

**I am Blair Waldorf**

I am a lady. A lady is never in a rush; she has people waiting for her on purpose.

_I run up the stairs of his summerhouse, calling out for him._

**I am Blair Waldorf**

I am a true UES bitch. I do not apologize lightly.

_But when I find him passed out__ on the bathroom floor I feel sorry as I slap him across the face to wake him up. And I tell him that I am when he wakes up, looking at me with a puzzled look on his face, stroking his cheek to soothe the pain._

**I am Blair Waldorf**

I am not some fucking Florence Nightingale.

_Still I can not think of anything I want to do more in this second than to take care of him__._

**I am Blair Waldorf**

I do not believe in exercise. I never run and I am definitely not muscular. I am a lady.

_But I pull him on his feet,__ struggling under his weight as I put my arm around his waist. Managing to get him over to the bed without the both of us ending up in a heap on the floor. My breath strained as he sits down on the bed, swaying a little._

**I am Blair Waldorf**

People say I am cold, manipulative and have a heart made of ice.

_But __as he pulls me towards him as he sits on the bed, placing his arms around my waist and resting his head on my stomach, mumbling how sorry he is for leaving me. My heart melts inside my chest and I tell him that it is alright, that everything will be fine._

**I am Blair Waldorf**

I truly believe I do not have a maternal bone in my body. Yes, I have taken care of Serena more times than I can keep track off. But that is out of duty; that is what is to be expected from the best friend.

_Yet I take off his blazer__, pull his shoes off his feet and gently push him down on the bed. And when he reaches out for my hand - already half asleep - I sit next to him on the bed and hold his hand as he drifts off. _

**I am Blair Waldorf**

**…**

**He is Chuck Bass**

_..._

_He will not remember this in the morning._

* * *

_Thoughts/comments/reviews?_


End file.
